Komaba Ritoku
Summary Komaba Ritoku was the leader of the biggest faction of Skill-Out. Despite being usually compared to a gorilla due to his height (230cm) and imposing physique, Komaba was one of the most restrained and honorable leaders of Skill-Out. He kept the other members of his gang in check so as to make sure they didn't hurt innocent people and focused their efforts on going after espers who did abuse their powers to bully or attack Level 0s. During his time as the leader, he also became the guardian and protector of Fremea Seivelun. His desire to protect her from harm was one of the motivations for his acts. Komaba and his gang ended up becoming the target of the newly formed dark side organization GROUP, who was sent by Academy City to kill Komaba to stop him from putting in motion a plan that would knock the city's communication network. Despite defeating Musujime Awaki in battle and even giving trouble to Accelerator due to his clever use of simple technology and resources to take advantage of his weakness, Komaba ended up being defeated by Accelerator. Komaba met his demise after purposefully shooting Accelerator with his weapon when the #1 esper had his reflection up, but not before exchanging some words with Accelerator about his goals. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B with Hard Taping, likely higher with Smart Weapon Name: Komaba Ritoku Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Human, Level 0 Esper, Skill-Out Leader Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, skilled brawler, knowledgeable in the use of firearms, resistance to poison Attack Potency: Wall level kicks with Hard Taping (Hard Taping is described as giving enough strength to allow its user to tear a human in two with their bare hands; his kicks can tear through metal like it was paper; he has used kicks to launch metal bars through a car then into asphalt and has also destroyed a dumpster with a kick), likely higher with Smart Weapon (Can easily shoot through a sheet of metal, causing it to explode) Speed: Subsonic (Hard Taping gives the user the mobility and speed of a Powered Suit, allowing them to outstrip a train, Komaba can move fast enough to dissappear from human sight) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fight using Hard Taping, strong enough to become the leader of the biggest faction of Skill-out) Stamina: High, but using Hard Taping wears down his body Range: Human melee range, at least dozens of meters with Smart Weapon Standard Equipment: Hard Taping, Smart Weapon, several cans of Chaff Seeds Intelligence: Above average intelligence, he's the leader of the biggest faction of Skill-out and quickly realized the function of Accelerator's choker, also figuring out a way to interfere with it Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses, Hard Taping wears down his body, Chaff Seeds can be partially removed by gusts of wind Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hard Taping (Bane Hōtai (Hādo Tēpingu), lit. "Spring Bandage"): Hard Taping is a type of special military-use ultrasonic wave elastic taping which is used in Powered Suits to give them their mobility and speed. It can be used directly in the human body to enhance and reinforce joints and muscles to gain increased speed and strength, while still allowing for the subtle and minute adjustments characteristic of a living being. However, without the safety devices present in Powered Suits the Hard Taping puts a heavy strain on the user's body. In Komaba's case, because his fighting style is based on kicks he mainly uses Hard Taping on his lower body, particularly in his knees and legs, with some minor reinforcements in the upper body so as to balance it out when moving at high speeds. Smart Weapon (Enzen Jūki (Sumāto Weapon), lit. "Calculation Small Arms"): A Smart Weapon is a gun with some automatic functionality. Komaba's Smart Weapon is a large handgun with an odd form that has two thick magazines sticking into it just in front of the trigger. The Smart Weapon uses infrared rays to accurately measure the target’s composition, solidity, and distance. It can then mix the powder that will cause the most appropriate level of destruction, at which point it will instantaneously harden plastic to form the bullet. By setting the power manually it can easily shoot through a steel plate or it can leave the bullet in a piece of tofu. Chaff Seeds (Kakuran no Hane (Chafu Shīdo), lit. "Feather of Disturbance"): Komaba carries with him several metal cans filled with Chaff Seeds. Chaff Seeds are a type of radio jamming weapon that looks like thin sheets of metal the size of the lead of a mechanical pencil with two thin wings, appearing like tiny helicopter rotors. They use a micro motor to stay up in the air using the structure found in the seeds of plants in the Dipterocarpaceae family. The Chaff Seeds jam radio and electromagnetic signals. While Komaba normally uses them to jam Anti-Skill radios, he quickly realized he could use them to jam Accelerator's choker. A sudden gust of wind can blow away some of the Chaff Seeds and open a hole in the jamming. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Gun Users Category:Technology Users Category:Criminals Category:Leaders Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-villains Category:Tier 9